fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 1
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 1 Met één been hangend over de rand zat Mel in de vensterbank van haar kamer. Ze schetste peinzend wat tekeningetjes in haar, met leer bedekte, notitieboekje. Vaak keek ze even naar buiten, naar de altijd drukke weg die voor het huis lag. Mel keek nog een keek naar de weg en zag plotseling iets waar ze op hoopte. Indy! Haar oma opende de deur en ging naar buiten. Mel zwaaide haar andere been ook over de rand en keek haar oma na. Er verscheen een glimlachje op Mels mond. Hier wachtte ze al de hele dag op. Ze stapte haar kamer binnen en ging de gang op. Mel wilde al de hele dag lang naar de zolder, maar dat kon alleen als Indy weg zou zijn. Anders zou het weer te veel vragen opleveren. Gelukkig had haar oma vanochtend gemeld dat ze weg ging. Mel was naar boven gegaan en had geduldig gewacht tot haar oma het gebouw verlaten had. Ze had zo'n twee weken terug een blik geworpen op de zolder. Haar oma moest waarschijnlijk een boek pakken met verschillende plantensoorten erin. Mel was meegelopen en kon toen even de zolder in kijken. Vanaf dat moment had ze willen weten wat er was op de zolder, niet dat er iets bijzonders zou zijn... Maar Mel was vooral nieuwsgierig. Mel liep de trap op. Ze was opgewonden. Ze opende het luik, een donkere ruimte opende zich voor haar. Ze bleef staan en luisterde. Niks, niks dat haar opviel. Alleen het geluid van de karren die zich over de weg verplaatsten. Omdat het er zo donker was pakte ze een olielamp van beneden en stak die aan. Een warm, klein vlammetje bewoog zich o zo vrolijk heen en weer. Mel was weer op de zolder, met de olielamp als lichtbron. Ze keek om zich heen en plotseling herinnerde ze zich iets. Een raam! Er moest op de zolder een raam zijn, omdat er aan de voorkant van het huis ook een raam zat. In haar hoofd schetste ze een denkbeeldige plattegrond. Ze liep naar voren en taste voorzichtig, maar zeker, in het rond. Eerst voelde ze spinnenwebben, maar daarna omklemden haar vingers een zachte maar dikke soort stof. Ze trok aan de lap stof. Inderdaad, een -in haar ogen- fel licht schoot door de kamer en gaf de contouren hun details. Ze schoof het gordijn helemaal open en blies haar olielamp uit. Die had ze toch niet meer nodig. Ze liep op haar gemak rond te snuffelen, pakte sommige voorwerpen op om ze eens grondig te inspecteren. Ze zag boeken vol met teksten die ze toch nooit zou lezen, over oninteressante platen en verhalen over boten. Maar er lagen ook interessantere dingen op de zolder. Een zwaard en een oud geweer, wat sieraden van leer en een soort dagboek van haar oma. Ze hoorde kwetterende stemmetjes. Dat was vast en zeker haar oma. Die stond soms uren te kletsen. Mel rende naar haar kamer en zag dat haar oma naar binnen liep. Ze rende de trap weer op en sloot het luik naar de zolder. Daarna ging ze maar weer naar haar kamer en even later, toen haar oma de deur opendeed, zat Mel alweer braaf in haar vensterbank. Haar oma schoof een stoel naar haar toe en gebaarde naar een zakje dat ze vast hield. "Ik heb verse broodjes van de markt meegenomen." Het meisje glimlachte gelukkig. "Bedankt." Zei ze blij toen haar oma er eentje aanreikte. Samen keken ze naar de stad die rustig indommelde na de lange en vermoeiende dag. "Wat gaan we morgen doen?" Vroeg Mel. "Morgen gaan we naar Emma, ze viert haar verjaardag. Jij gaat mee toch?" Mel knikte, ze ging altijd mee naar de vriendin van haar oma. De volgende dag... Ze stonden vroeg op, het was zo'n 20 minuten doorstappen naar het huisje van Emma. Eerst aten ze snel een broodje en vertrokken niet lang daarna. Ze liepen langs de grote huizen en massieve loodsen en gingen daarna de stad uit, waar ze het huisje van Emma al gauw zagen. Met een soort opgewonden energie rende Mel er op af. Indy volgde later. Toen ze bij de ingang van het huis was stopte ze. Beleeft wachtte ze tot Indy bij haar was. Samen gingen ze het huis binnen. Het was een mooi huisje met twee verdiepingen. Binnen was het licht en koel. Bij de woonkamer waren de muren bedekt met planken. Je zag de nerven er nog in zitten. Ze liepen het huis binnen, begroetten daarna alle gasten die al gearriveerd waren. Na even gezeten te hebben jeukten Mels handen om wat te doen. Emma ging net op dat moment naar de keuken om drinken voor haar gasten te regelen en Mel snelde eropaf. "Kan ik je helpen?" Vroeg ze aan de al wat oudere vrouw. Die glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, zoveel gasten heb ik niet." Ze lachte toen Mel zuchtte. "Ga maar kijken op de heide, daar zijn wat kinderen van jouw leeftijd." Mel knikte haar dankbaar toe, ze wilde al weggaan maar bij de deuropening stopte ze. "En Indy? Die m..." Emma liet haar niet uitpraten. "Ik zal het wel tegen Indy zeggen." Even later verliet Mel het huis, opzoek naar de "kinderen". Mel liep door het veld, ze had haar haren los gedaan. Haar schoenen bungelden aan zijn veters over haar rechter schouder. Ze liep één van de heuvels op en zag wat beweging bij een groepje van bomen. Mel stormde ernaar toe, haar enkels werden langzamerhand geïrriteerd door het gekietel van de grassprieten. Ze stopte bij de eerste boom. "Mel!" Nog voordat ze kon kijken wie dat had gezegd vloog een groot gewicht haar om de arm. Geschrokken viel ze om, op de droge aarde omringt door gras. Ze wist dat het Kirsten was. "Kirs, ga van me af." kreunde Mel. Het meisje liet haar gelijk los en ging gehoorzaam van haar af. Onzeker vroeg ze: "Was het erg wat ik deed?" Rick, een andere vriend van Mel, kwam aanlopen. "Natuurlijk!" Grijnsde hij. "Je sprong zo op haar, duwde haar nog omver ook. Schaam je!" Kirsten liet haar hoofd hangen. Mel was intussen opgestaan en had haar kleren afgeklopt. Na de opmerking van Rick duwde ze hem met een valse grijns omver. Hij viel met een gespeeld drama op de grond en bleef daar liggen. Mel haalde haar schouders op. Dat het een grapje was wist ze zeker, dat hij dat verdiende ook. "Kirs." Begon ze toen maar. "Het geeft niet. Hallo zeg, ik kan wel tegen een stootje." Ze lachte en omhelsde haar vriendin. "Ik ben blij je weer te zien." Zei Mel tegen haar. Ze knikte, "Ik jouw ook, ik heb je gemist." Een diepe zucht van ergernis klonk en de twee meiden draaiden zich om naar Rick. "Gaat iemand zich nog zorgen om mij maken? Of ben ik verloren en ga ik straks dood?" Zei hij met een zielig stemmetje. "Ik denk dat laatste!" Zei Kirs lachend terwijl ze naar hem toe rende en hem overeind hielp. Ze gingen met z'n drieeën naar een mooie open plek, het lag wat verder van het huisje af en Mel was hier nog nooit geweest. Het was een grote open plaats met eroverheen hangende bomen, het was aan de weerszijden dichtbegroeid en je zat er dus redelijk geïsoleerd. Mel werd tussen Kirsten en een jongen die ze niet kende geplaatst. Ze had de kring even rond gekeken en hij keek anders naar haar dan de andere jongens. Slimmer, en door die blik wist ze dat hij haar respecteerde. Hij was een gespierde jongen met zwart haar, zijn groene ogen twinkelen rustig. Hij zat hier op zijn gemak. Even later vroeg de jongen of ze even mee wilde gaan, hij kroop naar achteren en ging een geheim paadje in, dat verscholen zat tussen wat bladeren. Ze ging hem achterna en omdat de rest druk was met andere dingen merkten die niks van hun verdwijning. Even later kwamen ze bij een tweede open plek. Hij was kleiner dan de vorige en hier stroomde een beekje. Ze gingen er op hun gemak zitten en de jongen gaf haar een hand en zei: "Mijn naam is Eef." Mel knikte en beantwoorde dat met: "Ik heet Melanie, maar iedereen en ook jij, mag me Mel noemen." Ze zaten er nog even, diep nadenkend over hun eigen gedachtes. Toen besloot ze iets te vragen: "Hoezo keek je naar me toen ik erbij kwam, je had een andere blik in je ogen, anders dan die van de andere jongens." Hij haalde zijn schouwers op. "Geen idee." Maar Mel wist dat hij iets voor haar verborgen hield. Maar ze wilde er niet over verder gaan, daarin tegen vroeg ze de jongen over zijn verleden. "Ik kom uit het zuiden van Engeland. Mijn vader was commandant van het leger, ik was altijd al erg geïnteresseerd in de soldaten en hun werk, maar toen mijn vader overleed was het voor mij een soort van verplicht om in zijn voetsporen te treden." Mel knikte. "Ik begrijp het." zei ze zacht. Hij keek haar aan. In zijn ogen zag ze weer dat respect. Ze wist dat hij haar mocht. Dat was een geweldig gevoel. Ze had nooit zoveel vrienden gehad. Even later gingen ze met z'n tweeën weg van de groep, ze doolden samen nog wat rond en leerden elkaar kennen. Lachend lieten ze zich in het gras vallen. "Waar verblijf je?" Vroeg Mel nieuwsgierig. "In New York, bij de haven in een van de loodsen." Ze knikte. "Ik zal je een keer opzoeken, dan laat ik je zien waar ik woon." Hij lachte hard, zij stem was diep, mannelijk. "Dat is goed." Mel draaide zich naar hem om. "Hoe lang blijf je nog in Amerika?" Hij keek haar aan. "Wees gerust, ik verblijf hier nog wel even." Een paar dagen later snuffelde ze weer rond op op de zolder, plotseling voelde ze zich aangetrokken door iets. Ze trok wat spullen omver en toen zag ze het. Glimmend door het bleke licht van de zon, macht uitstralend door de steen in zijn bek. "Die gloeit." Zei ze zachtjes. "Gloeit?" Mompelde ze even later in zichzelf. Ze pakte de ketting, sloot haar handen eromheen en keek door haar handen naar het ijzeren ding. En inderdaad, de steen in de bek van de wolf gloeide, zwak, maar toch. Ze had zich aangetrokken gevoeld voor de ketting en de steen had gegloeid. Mel zat in haar kamer, in de vensterbank. Ze draaide het ding zorgvuldig om en bestudeerde het. Magie, dat was de conclusie. Ze sprak het woord zachtjes uit. "Magie." Het was als een Mythe die opeens werkelijkheid werd. Plotseling voelde ze de drang om naar beneden te gaan en Indy te vertellen over de ketting. Maar ze kon Indy er niet over vertellen, dan zou haar oma weten dat ze op de zolder was geweest. Ze fronste en dacht peinzend na. Eef kon ze er toch wel over vertellen? ---- Overzicht --- Hoofdstuk 2 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart